


Breakfast In Bed

by Sivan325



Series: 25 Fluffy Fics [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Community: 25fluffyfics, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas surprised Rúmil… and Rúmil seemed have other plans in his mind. 25 fluffyfics... followed "<i>Listen To Your Heart</i>". (Rúmil/Legolas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Erynlinia  
> Disclaimer: They did not belong to me.
> 
> Note: Written for 25 fluffyfics – _Prompt # 7: Breakfast_
> 
> Word Count: 688 without heading.

**Imladris**

_The next morning…_

Prince Legolas took a tray of food to Rúmil’s room when the young elf did not appear for breakfast.

Prince Legolas opened the door with one hand, letting himself in.

Rúmil was still in bed which seemed odd to the prince.

Legolas put the tray on the table and walked over to Rúmil’s bed. He leant over Rúmil’s chest and listened to his breaths. Rúmil seemed asleep as his eyes were open and his breaths were shallow.

Not able to withstand the temptation, Legolas moved his lips to Rúmil’s and took them tenderly, his tongue gently dipping inside.

Rúmil moaned as he felt the gentle invader in his mouth. He woke, surprised to see the prince staring at him and Rúmil could see the love in those blue eyes.

“What are you doing in here?” Rúmil asked in surprise, as Legolas cupped his face, and moved his nose over his.

“ _'Quel amrun, meleth-nin_.” Legolas softly said and then he kissed his lips, his eyes locked with Rúmil’s.

“ _Malia ten' vasa_?” Legolas asked him, the fresh scent of food reminding him of his original task.

Rúmil nodded as he still stared at Legolas with love in his eyes.

“Move over meleth,” Legolas teased him as he pulled the blanket away. He walked over to the shelf and took the tray from it.

Rúmil stared at him and asked, “Have you eaten already?”

“Nay, I waited for you but you did not show so I decided to check on you, meleth-nîn,” Legolas softly said as he settled the tray on the bed and moved closer to Rúmil.

Rúmil leant on the bed, took the tray to his side, and stared at the confused look of his lover.

“Legolas, love,” Rúmil called to him softly, gazing into the blue eyes of the prince. “Now it is my time to feed you.”

“Your time? But you did not eat,” Legolas claimed, as he moved his hand to the tray only to be stopped by Rúmil.

“I will eat with you, do not worry, meleth.” Rúmil assured to him.

Legolas nodded in defeat at him.

Rúmil watched in fascination as Legolas’ eyes changed from the bright sky-blue to a darker midnight. He decided to ease Legolas’ turmoil and show him how much he loved him.

Rúmil took a piece of lembas and put it in his mouth. He then moved his lips closer to Legolas and started to kiss him.

Legolas could feel the lembas moving from his lover’s mouth to his as their tongues seemed to fight, duel, for the morsel.

The kiss finally broke and Legolas finished off his piece of lembas.

Rúmil seemed satisfied at the way he fed his lover, as he could taste, too, the lembas before letting his tongue move it to Legolas.

“Hannon-le, meleth-nîn,” Legolas thanked him and took him in another passionate kiss.

Rúmil moaned into Legolas’ mouth as he tried to set aside the tray; his real hunger for the prince consuming him. The tray fell to the floor but went unnoticed by the elves, so involved with each other.

“ _Im mela le_.” Rúmil said when the kiss was broken.

“ _Im mela le atta_.” Legolas moaned to his lover, wishing to taste those sweet lips again but he was stopped by his lover’s hands.

“Why?” Legolas asked in confused.

“I want to play with you,” Rúmil teased his lover as he suddenly left the bed and started to change in front of him.

Rúmil noticed the hungry look that was on his prince as he changed his clothes and smiled.

“Beside you need to do more activities than eating, my prince,” Rúmil continued as he walked over to the door.

“Like what?” Legolas asked, as he moved over to Rúmil’s side and picked up the tray, questioning him with his eyes.

“Like… catching me?” Rúmil asked him with a smile, and then left.

TBC… in _Catch Me If You Can…_

**Elvish – English:**

_'Quel amrun_ [Good morning]

 _Meleth-nin_ [my love]

 _Im mela le_ [I love you]

 _Im mela le atta_ [I love you too]

 _Malia ten' vasa?_ [Care for some food?]


End file.
